No! Not Anymore
by UnicornMafia6234
Summary: Marinette gets rejected, and then she realizes something important. She can't mope around forever she needs to take a stand. She need to say to herself, NO MORE! Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, READ IF YOU WANNA DIE OF LAUGHING OR YOU WANT ADRIEN AS A BBQ CHICKEN...lol
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my petite unicorns, this is my first story! Please review and be nice. Happy reading.**

XOXO

Marinette screamed in frustration. No this did not just happen, she did not just confess to her ultra-mega crush, Adrien Agreste. No, she did not just get rejected. She did NOT!

In reality she knew she did. Yes, she confessed and yes she was rejected.

Suddenly Marinette heard footsteps coming up her stairs and then a loud BOOM! `He did not. HE DID NOT! HE WILL GET WHAT HE DESERVES TOMORROW! `, Alya shouted into her phone, obviously talking to Nino. Alya`s head turned around to see a heart-broken Marinette, sobbing hysterically on the ground. ` OOOH, AGRESTE! YOU MADE MY GIRL CRY, I WILL BEAT YOU TILL THERE IS LEFT THAN A INCH OF LIFE LEFT IN YOU!` screamed Alya.

`It`s okay, Al…` started Mari.

`No it ain`t, I know you Mari. You're hurt! He hurts one of us he hurts all of us,` softly comforts Marinette. ` NEVER WILL THAT PIECE OF CRAP HURT THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS AGAIN! ` .

Marinette looked up at Alya in gratitude. _What could I ever do without Alya,_ thought Mari _, probably nothing._ For some reason the Bluenette felt a lot better. She understood something else to; to feel better you need change! _Well, if I need change I get change._

`Alya, lets go to the mall! It's about time I tell you about who I used to be`.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings my petite Unicorns!**

 **This is my new chapter!** **In my last chapter some one pointed out that my quotation marks are wrong. I am sorry for that but my keyboard wasn't working, but thank you for pointing that out though!**

 **I want to point out that this fic is not all fluff, it is kinda like Mari is rejected, change her peronality, the reveal then Adrien tries to get her back. Meanwhile the girls are furious with Adrien (excluding Chloe).**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

The news spread out like wildfire! The entire class heard of the hurtful rejection, not many people did much other than comfort Mari. In all situations there are exceptions… This time the exception is the class's girls and boy are they waiting to torture the boy guilty! **(A/N: Welcome to hell Adrien)**

* * *

Alya quickly opened her phone to text the group chat that consisted of all the girls in the class except Chloe and Sabrina. Once she opened it her intentions were to send a message to meet her and Marinette at the mall, but there already were thousands of messages to Mari on it

 _ALIX:_ _Mari I heard what happened_ _Kim told me_ _I am so sorry!_ _If you need help I am here for you_

 _ROSE:_ _Mari!_ _Please don't cry!_ _You are too pretty to cry. You are too good for him, plz dont cry!_ _Dont worry, everything will be fine_

 _JULEKA_ _: Mari, you are too good for that piece of pretty meat. Show him what you are made off and make him regret what he has done_

 _LILA:_ _Mari!_ _I am so sorry!_ _That jerk doesn't deserve you_ _Keep your head up and keep smiling._ _All he likes is Ladybug and you are better than her._ _**(A/N: Lila will be nice and protective in this fic)**_

 _MYLENE:_ _Dont cry, Mari_ _Everything will be fine, we are all here for you._ _ALIX:_ _Yeah, Mari!_ _For once, Lila is right! You are more valuable to us!_ _Wipe those tears, girl!_ _Chin up, smile_ Alya quickly typed up her message: _ALYA:_ _Guys, meet me and Mari the mall in 10 mins_ She got instantaneous replies and every girl in the class all of the replies agreed to go to the mall.

* * *

Mari climbed down the stairs that connect her room to the living room to see Alya waiting for her. Alya gazed at Mari in admiration. "Alya, do I look okay?", asked Mari cautiously. "You look amazing!", exclaimed Alya. A pair of jeans wrapped themselves around Mari's legs. She put on a black blouse and threw on a jacket covered in gold sequins. "I decided that changing my outfit might help change my personality." "I understand! I texted the girls to meet us at the mall, we should hurry we have ten minutes!" After a short ten minutes the girls entered the mall and were warmly greeted with the scent of cinnabuns and coffee. Alya took out her phone to text the girls that they were at the mall, just as she took out her phone they were attacked by the five girls. For the next fifteen minutes, Mari was explaining what happened and what she wants to do, this discussion included threatening and ranting, tons of ranting. "Well...You said you wanted to change your look right, Mari?" asked Juleka. "Yes, Juleka,"replied the heartbroken Bluenette "I think it is time to meet my older cousin, Lynn, she runs a hair salon. If you want to change then you should get new hairstyle!", explained Juleka The victim of heartbreak agreed, soon the herd of girls moved toward the salon.

* * *

The group of girls exited the salon, admiring Marinette's new hair style. Lynn had straightened the bluenette's bangs, and added layers to her hair, in addition now Marinette had gold highlights crawling up her hair. "Thank you, Lynn!", exclaimed Mari and Juleka in sync as they left. The pack of girls agreed ongoing to the food court to buy lunch. As they entered they were welcomed with the beautiful smell of food. All the girls mouths started to drool. "In honour of this change, I am treating everyone with a vanilla latte!", declared Lila "Mari, let me buy you a cinnabon, you deserve one! You are sweet to everyone so you deserve something sweet in return." "Yeah, Mari… OOOH HELL NO!" Hollered Alix as she spied an unexpecting model on the other side of the mall surrounded by a group of girls. All the girls noticed the spoiled brat and just like that the friendly and comforting group of girls turned into a pack of blood-thirsty wolves ready fight a war. "AGRESTE, SWEET LORD! DO WE HAVE A LESSON FOR YOU!", screamed the girls in sync in pure fury as they all marched forward ready to make the blonde regret he ever saw the light of day. "You better run now…" murmured Nino in fear. "You ain't getting away, Agreste. Why did you break her heart, why do I ask? I already know, its because you are a spoiled idiot. You have no idea what you did to sweet Mari!" hollered Alix as she was gaining on him as he ran for the exit. Soon, he realized he isn't fast enough, even though, he is Chat Noir he is not transformed so he is not blessed with supernatural abilities. After a minute of tag, Adrien Agreste was finally hated by girls and cornered. "Well, now I am happy that you rejected Mari, she is obviously better than you. You don't deserve her! You are just a pretty piece of meat. You better be happy that Mari ain't akumatized, cause if she was then you would be a piece of _DEAD_ pretty meat, huh Blonde," taunted Alya. "Ladybug would purify her! She always does purify the victims of Hawkmoth," murmured Adrien. "What did I hear, Agreste… I didn't hear it. Speak up!" "I heard it!" a voice behind the wall of girls spoke. The girls let the voice in. Mari slowly walked in, her blue orbs trained on the green orbs ahead of her. All the boys gaped at her in awe, seeing the strong girl who stood tall in the middle of the semi-circle of girls surrounding the boy. "I heard… You think Ladybug will save you, what if I told you if she wasn't? What if I told you she wasn't fighting against me? What if she was fighting with me? What would you do? Who would save you? Who will purify the akuma? What would you do?" asked Marinette glaring down at the Blonde. "She is always there!" "What if she isn't?" "She's...you don't mean...your…" "Yes, yes I am.. I am Ladybug," cooed into Adrien's ear, loud enough just for him to hear and only. She turned around and sashayed away, the girls turned around and followed the girl with gold highlights. "THAT'S MY GIRL!", the girls shouted as they walked away and with that Adrien screwed his entire love life up.

* * *

 **Do you like it?**

 **Leave a review so I can improve.** **I will update soon, this story is getting juicy.**

 **BTW: If you want the girls to own the boys and beat them at everything, keep reading.**

 **I will answer the last chapters question in the next chapter; who Mari was.**

 **XOXO,** **DayZ6234**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings petites Unicorns!**

 **I'm back! I wanted to update so I did. Once I finished the last chapter I am doing this chapter.**

 **So be proud of me since I am the laziest person you have ever seen.**

 ** **BTW: There is not scene break so the "XOXO"s are the scene breaks. Don't judge.****

 **XOXO**

The squad of girls came into Marinette's room laughing, carrying dozens shopping bags they put down the bags on Mari's table and looked around to admire Mari's fangirl work.

"Well, I think it is about time to take down all this shrine," suggested Alix in awe of the monstrosity that loomed upon them.

"I agree, what would you guys say if I said you were allowed to rip and destroy all this _shrine_ up and the first person who finishes...?" Before Marinette finished the girls were already destroying the _shrine_ that was decked up on her walls. Marinette grinned at the aftermath, nothing related to the blonde was left on her walls or anywhere (except for her diary, she will deal with that later).

"Tell you what, guys lets sleepover at Mari's tonight?" Alya suggested "Just in case the boys decide to show up." she added.

"Good Idea, give me a sec to call mom," Lila agreed. The pack of seem to be girls called their parents to let them know they are at a friend house that night, fortunately they all said yes.

"Oh, I am thinking of going back into gymnastics Alya. What do you think?" asked Mari.

"YOU DID GYMNASTICS!" exclaimed the herd of girl in chorus.

"Yes, I thought you knew," said the bluenette with gold highlights as she opened a armoire filled with trophies.

"No, we did not know!" The girls said while ogling at the trophies.

 **XOXO**

"What did you do, Adrien?" asked Nino as he studied Adrien.

"I just said the truth, she confessed and I just said the truth," explained Adrien still star-struck.

"Dude… Do you know how long she liked you. She was the one who made that scarf you got on your birthday, she didn't tell you because she didn't want to disappoint you. Do you realize you just rejected the sweetest girl in the school. As a side effect, by now all the girls hate your guts and will burn you alive if you lay a finger on Mari! By now they are probably plotting a way to kill you. Heck, you have Alya and Alix against you and that is a death sentence right there," ranted Nino in pure fear.

"Guess I should go and apologize," replied Adrien

 **XOXO**

 _I wonder what Mari will do when I apologize…_ **(A/N: Sorry buddy, you screwed up and are about to be roasted by girls)** thought Adrien as he climbed the stairs to her room. _Wait, is that music?_ Adrien opened the trapdoor and peeked into the room expecting a crying Marinette, instead he was greeted with a mob of girl partying in the room to music.

 _Thank god they didn't notice me._ "You don't need him, Marinette. You are too good for him. Don't lose your life for him," encouraged Alya. _That's offensive_ supposedly thought Adrien. All the girls heads turned to look at Adrien. The girls tried to fight him as soon as they saw him but Marinette stopped them.

"Thank you!" sighed Adrien.

"Don't thank me yet, pretty boy!" sneered the bluenette in disgust as she glared down at the blonde. After she offered her hand to help him up, once he was standing upright the girl grabbed his arm and twisted it into an arm lock, a skill she learned as Ladybug. All the girls cheered,

"Why are you here?" questioned.

"I came here to apologize," replied Adrien calmly.

"For what!", Alya said sharply as she cut through the crowd of girls.

"For breaking Marinette's heart,"

"Marinette, do you forgive him," Alya asked Mari softly.

"I would like to talk to Marinette directly," requested Adrien calmly

"SHUT UP!" Alya screamed at Adrien while all the girls gave him the death stare.

"You don't deserve to talk to Mari after what you did," hissed Lila is a deathly quiet voice that could scare the pant of Chat Noir. "You don't know love, you only love Ladybug, all she is a mask, you will never love the girl behind it! You don't know what love is and Mari has more love to give out than the whole world combined and I would never let that dry up to the likes of you. So let me repeat myself, YOU DON'T DESERVE HER!"

"I am sorry, Marinette. Please forgive me, I made a mistake," apologized Adrien. The song changed to Power by Little Mix. There was a long silence.

"Do you think I will forgive you?" asked Marinette. Adrien opened his mouth to answer. "It's a rhetorical question," interrupted Marinette clearly about to snap. "Do you think that I will trust you?", asked Marinette. Marinette's blue orbs showed no mercy. "If you are still looking for the answer, the answer is I don't forgive you and I will never! Good bye," Mari turned around and sat down on her chaise.

"Mari, listen. I really mean what I say, please listen," Adrien pleaded as her slowly approached her. The girls noticed and boy was approaching Mari and instantly turned to werewolves ready to protect Mari and bite back. They all surrounded Mari, clearly furious (as they did the song went: _Who got the power? I got the, I got the power I got the, I got the power I got the, I got the power Hold up!_ )

"GET OUT!" all the girls screamed including Marinette.

A akuma started fluttering toward Mari, Adrien notices and said "Mari, an akuma", but he was too late. Mari started levitating and extruding light as the akuma entered her body then started screaming, her tresses started fluttering up and light wrapped around her then with a mighty scream she burst out of her cocoon and was set on blue fire.

Then she lost all her strength and collapsed on the floor limp and crying, her flames slowly extinguishing. Adrien ran to Marinette and held her."LET ME GO NOW!" Marinette screamed as her body started levitation again. "NEVER HOLD ME AGAIN!" then again she fell limp.

The girls surrounded her and started comforting the sobbing bluenette. "Shhhh...Everything is fine now, don't speak. It will only hurt you more."

"See what you did, LEAVE NOW!" shouted Alya at Adrien.

"I'm sorry, m'lady," Adrien quickly murmured before exited the backery

"Girlie, you are so strong! You handled the akuma like it was nothing, I am sure Ladybug and Chat Noir would appreciate what you did. No one did that so far, you are really strong you single handedly beat an akuma. You fought that, you are more than strong enough to fight this! Shhh… it's okay," cooed Lila as Mari rested her head on her lap.

"Everything will be okay, don't we will always be by your are the strongest and sweetest girl I have met, you did the right thing Adrien had it coming for him!" comforted Alix while playing with Mari's hair, _Oooh will he get it from me tomorrow thought Alix_.

"Don't worry Marinette, Adrien is gone! Alya got rid of him, you can cry as much as you want! We are all girls, we will all understand. Let the barriers break while you can break them. What ever you are you are the strongest girl I know and I meant everything I said. You have more love than the world so will _never_ let you waste it on that pretty piece of rotten meat." Lila cooed as she took of Mari's golden jacket off her to help cool her down.

"I don't wanna live anymore, someone kill me now!" screamed Marinette, still bawling her eyes out.

 **XOXO**

Meanwhile, outside the Bakery Adrien gazed at Marinette's window worrying if she was okay. _How did Mari absorb that akuma and not get akumatized_ thought Adrien, _maybe because she is Ladybug._

 _Why was she on fire…_ Adrien's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill scream from Mari's window "I don't wanna live anymore, someone kill me now!" _I was right to be worried._

 **XOXO**

 **Thanks for reading again!**

 ** **The feels!****

 **Hoped you liked this fic**

 **BTW: I don't own any songs in this fic all of them belong to their owners**

 **-DayZ6234**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greeting, petite Unicorns!**

 **It is I again…**

 **Don't worry, I did not abandon you to the cruel world.**

 **I have a new chapter for you to enjoy!**

 **Happy Reading**

 **XOXO**

The Next Morning:

Marinette woke up to the sound of her phone's alarm app. She trudged down the ladder only to remember what happened yesterday. Slowly she opened her bathroom door to she what had become of her face; black mascara streaked her cheeks and beneath her eyes lied dark circles she look horrible, but the she notices something that she hadn't expected or saw before, replacing her normal blue orbs were orbs that resembled golden coins, solid gold irises.

"Tikki, what happened to my eyes?!" Questioned Mari in distress.

"Oh, don't worry Marinette. This happens to all Ladybugs, when a Ladybug experiences her first encounter with an akuma in civilian form their eye Color changes to gold, it showed that their soul is made of gold. Hence, the eyes are the windows to the soul. This happened to all ladybugs, in the end all the Ladybugs have golden eyes," explained Tikki calmly.

"What happens when the other see it?"

"Just tell them that you think it happened because of the Akuma," answered Tikki trying to wash of the mascara on Mari's cheek with a washcloth. "Today just relax, it will help you get over yesterday's akuma incident," said Tikki soothingly as she looked deeply into Marinette's eyes. "You are a strong girl Marinette, only the strongest Ladybugs can absorb akuma's. I didn't want you to reveal your identity because once you do akumas come looking for you but now I know you are strong enough to handle them. I am proud of you," gushed Tikki as she affectionately smoothed the gold highlights in Mari's hair.

"Go downstairs and meet your friends, remember chin up, you can do this!" Cheered Tikki.

Marinette nodded her head and replied "Yes, ma'am!" with as much confidence she could muster. Quickly she cleaned herself up wore a copy of her yesterday outfit and headed downstairs. "Today will be a good day, if it is not, I will make it one!" Cheered Marinette optimistically

 **XOXO**

"Oh, look! It's Maritrash, oh and she dyed her hair to blonde! Probably realizes that my hair is better than hers, oh look to her eyes are also blonde, such a fan!", sneered Chloe, poking Marinette in the arm. Adrien pushed Marinette behind him, it hurt her enough that he rejected her feeling he would not let anything else hurt her. He also had to prove that he could be trusted, maybe this was his chance

"Chloe, that's enough! Stop teasing Marinette!" said Adrien to Chloe giving her the death stare. "Ooof!" Marinette suddenly elbowed him in the ribs.

"What did I tell you yesterday? Stay away from me, Agreste!" sneered Marinette. "I don't care if you are sorry, sorry doesn't fix anything," the bluenette stared in the model's eyes.

"Mari! When were your eyes gold? I am taking you to the nurse's office. Come!" pleaded Adrien while grabbing her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" barked Marinette before breaking down crying. Her eyes glowing gold.

"Oh, look! It seems that Adri-kins rejected Maritrash. Looks like Adri-kins got some sense like the other seven boys that rejected and broke-up with Maritrash," teased Chloe.

"WHAT!" cried Adrien, looking back and forth between Marinette and Chloe.

"Am I right, Mari! You can't stay in denial forever, right Mari! Come on spit it out," hissed Chloe, suddenly Marinette cracked and screamed to the heavens

"WHAT DID YOU DO, AGRESTE?" hollered the mob of girls as they stormed over after seeing Marinette double over and scream like there is no tomorrow.

"Oh, Adri-kins did nothing, I was just reminding Maritrash about the other seven boys," said Chloe calmly as she inspected her nails.

"Yes they did, yes they did all leave me," murmured Marinette, still a sobbing mess on the sidewalk.

"What did you say? They did? Oh, mon petite Marinette," cried Chloe sarcastically. Without any question Alix helped Marinette up and hobbled her over to a nearby bench.

"Chloe, what did you mean by the other seven?" Asked Adrien carefully studying Chloe.

"Oh, Adri-kins, you didn't know! Marinette has been having some trouble with her love life, in the past few years. Wait, what love life, she has none!", crackled Chloe, hoping Adrien would join in.

"Chloe, we made a deal last year not to mention her complicated love life. You just broke it, what did Mari ever do to you!", argued Rose, with anger in her heart. "Sweet Marinette never hurt a fly, yet you continue hurting her."

"What happen to Mari?" Asked Adrien, for some reason he couldn't stop worrying about Mari.

"Oh, it's simple! Marinette liked seven boys before you, of course not as much as she loved you, and they all rejected her. The all told her that he wasn't pretty enough or there was someone else they like and each and every time she broke," explained Chloe proudly.

"Yes, that's why you need to stay away! She has so much old negative emotion cooped up inside of her that if she becomes akumatized she could be more powerful than Ladybug and Chat Noir combined!" Lila explained angrily to Adrien.

"I-I never knew… I never knew…" whimpered Adrien, his gaze down. I broke my princess's and m'lady's heart. She almost got akumatized, it's all my fault. Adrien started to weep, tears hitting the ground slowly. I am sorry, princess. Please come back.

 **XOXO**

Well looks like the Gorilla can't pick me up today, how great, through the Adrien glumly as he trudged through the maze of Parisian streets.

"Adrien, why were the girls chasing you yesterday day!" Asked Kim after running to catch up with Adrien on his way home. "Why was Marinette crying this morning, I saw you talking with her."

All of the sudden the entire herd of boys in the class joined Adrien on his walk home, which turned into a walk to a walk to the nearest frozen yogurt shop, while Adrien explained his situation excluding the Ladybug and Chat Noir part.

"Your situation sucks, dude! If I did that to Alya, she would hate me till the day I die,"exclaimed Nino in awe of his best friends actions. Was he in for it, I sure hope Alya doesn't involve me, thought Nino shivering at the thought of a mad Alya.

The doorbell of the shop rang our group of very familiar girls walked in laughing as Alix cracked a joke about Kim's new attempts of beating in a skating race. "Sure enough, he didn't even finish the first lap and instead of skating on his feet he ended up crawling his laps which was cheating. In the end, I didn't care 'cause I still won by a lot!"

"I wonder what he would do with the pair of skates he wanted on your birthday, huh?" Marinette questioned sarcastically. "Some boys might just need to learn to use their head before using their mouths, am I right or am I right?"

"Yup, just like the good for nothing Adrien of yours," crackled Lila.

Ahem… coughed Adrien, hoping the girls noticed his presence. The girls turned around and obviously saw him, then turned around toward the counter to order their food without saying a word to him, instead the just continued laughing and chatting.

Finally, It was Marinette's turn to order, "I would like a I would like a strawberry yogurt with chocolate syrup, please!"

"Miss, that would be five dollars."

"Of course," Marinette replied kindly as she pulled out her wallet to pay.

This might be my chance to earn Marinette back… thought Adrien as he stumbled up to Marinette at the counter. "May I," asked Adrien bowing down in a way that most girls would find gentlemanly, but Marinette found it repulsive.

"No, you may not," sneered Marinette back, giving her money to the cashier and collecting her yogurt with a polite nod and heading back to the table with the other girl, who kindly saved a spot for her beside Alya. ( **A/N: I will not make this easy for Adrien to win back Marinette's heart.)**

"So, whatcha gonna do tomorrow, Marinette!" Asked Adrien perkily as he caught up to her. "Do you wanna, I don't know go shopping at my dad's shops with me?"

"I going to have a sleepover tomorrow without you, and if I wanted to go to you fathers store I would go by myself or with the girls! I would rather go there with Chloe than with you!", shot back the bluenette, obvoisly not looking forward to this conversation.

"Come on, Marinette! Give me a chance for me to make it up to you," pleaded

Adrien, with the most genuine puppy dog eyes you could see.

"Nope!" Marinette replied flatly, as she picked out her spoon from her treat and put it in her mouth. "Puppy dog eyes don't work on me anymore, so you don't have to try."

"Please, just give me one chance! Just one more chance, I promise you won't regret it!"

"I already gave you a chance, why should I trust you again. Why would I hand you my heart after you stabbed it with a knife and expect you won't do it again? Give me a good reason then I might consider it." Marinette turned around and sat down on her reserved seat.

"What if I told you a deep secret, if I hurt you again then you can tell the world and I won't get mad? How about that?"

"Let me think about it, but I swear Agreste if you do anything wrong your precious secret will spreading Paris like ink in water, and remember ink is permenent,"

"And it will be on the LadyBlog!" Alya sneered as she budded in to protect her bestie from the so called beast.

"Playing hard to get, huh!" Adrien cooed as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles flirtatiously

"No, I gonna play baseball with your head if you don't stop, you idiot!" Barked Marinette as she yanked her hand back and was desperately looking for the nearest bathroom to wash her hands. "You charm has lost his shine as your image lost its reliability, Agreste."

Marinette reached over to grab a tissue and wiped her skin. "Well, I'm glad there was me lipstick marks on my hand, seeing how fake you are," behind the small quarrel, the girls began to snicker at Marinette's witty remark. "What a shame, I was wondering which it was?" Marinette turned around and started chatting with her friends again. "Fine, I will go!"

 **XOXO**

"What are you going to do, Marinette with that son of a punk?" asked Alix, worried for Mari's sanity tomorrow.

"Don't ask me? God know what I will do, probably blow my top and chase him with a hanger or try to strangle him with his own belt," sighed Marinette, stirring the pink threat of hers pondering about what shenanigans could occur the next day. "Anywho, what about a stop at my bakery before you guys head home?" Marinette exclaimed suddenly changing her mood from I'm tired of talking to idiots to Let's hang-out and have some fun.

With that the group of girls left the shop, frozen yogurt in hand, walking to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. Soon, it was time for the, to bid farewells to each other except for Alya, who had previously arranged for her to stay over. The duo flopped on the Bluenette's chaise and Marinette sighed "What will I do tomorrow?" Alya wasn't the least bit concerned, she had a plan and everything was set. Adrien Agreste was about live a nightmare


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings petite unicorns,**

 **I am back with another chapter!**

 **I really love writing and thank you for all these reviews!**

 **I thought my story would just be lame and everyone would ignore it but you guys proved me wrong.**

 **Shoutout to Izzy, your review really made my day, thank you so so so much**

 **(BTW: I wanted this to be clear, any string of italics is a thought)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette groaned as she saw a black limousine pull up in front of her bakery, Douche bag is back again! God help me not strangle him…

Meanwhile outside:

"When is he gonna get his butt out of his freaking limo, is he taking a shower in their? Oh, of course, he is so stinking rich he can take a bath anywhere complete with shampoo and Epsom salts." Grumbled Alix as she peeled out from a bush expertly placed opposite to the bakery.

"Ssshhh… he is coming," hissed Lila. "Goldilocks leaving the bear's house, repeat Goldilocks leaving the bear's house!" Lila whispered into a walkie talkie watch she had strapped around her wrist, that transported the message to Alya on the other side of the line.

Alya was perched sophisticatedly on a nearby tree, looking through Marinette's window. Marinette was heading down the to the living room, hmm how am I gonna watch over my little girl now? Suddenly she got the message from Lila, "Roger, Nightingale descends," replied Alya. Soon, Marinette left the Bakery with Adrien Alya left her post to follow the back limo.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Hello, Marinette! Glad you could come," cheered Adrien. In response Marinette released a annoyed grumble, Why did I agree to do this exactly, oh yeah cause I am not a B (A/N: In this story, when I use a swear word I will only use the first letter of the word.) "Why so grumpy, Mari! Are you falling for me again, Mari~", Adrien cooed flirtatiously, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

Marinette simply turn so her back to Adrien and looked out her window, totally not amused. "Please stop, Adrien," spat Marinette and said his name with disgust.

"You know you love me, Mon Cherie~", Adrien sweetly purred especially the ending, Boy she wouldn't crack anytime soon, I really did boil her to a hard boiled egg, did I just pun in my thoughts?

"No, I don't" answered Marinette flatly

"Of course you do! Then why did you come on this date with me?"

"Because I am not a B"

"My, my I did not know my Mon Cherie cursed!"

"There's lots you don't know, like your shoe laces are untied or your white shirt is inside out," Marinette shot back.

"I knew it! You do care! How else would you know all this stuff, Mon Cherie" cried Adrien.

"First of all, I don't care! I would care less if you got run over right now. Secondly, I noticed all those things cause I got eyes, unlike you I can actually see things. If you had eyes you would probably notice I don't want to talk to a douche bag like you!"

"Since you are the only one with eyes, how do I look arent I smashing! But the way, what else did you notice about me?", flirted Adrien while flexing his so-called muscles.

"You look like an idiot and I notice you have no brain what so ever,"

As we can tell, for the rest of the ride the two love birds kept up with their bickering until Marinette threatened him with her stilettos, then Adrien zipped it.

When did Marinette get so violent?, thought Adrien for the rest of the ride.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette looked up at the giant fashionable billboard, "This is my father's giant establishment," boasted Adrien, with a large theatrical gesture. "One day, it will be mine, but if could give it to you, if you marry me~" flirted Adrien, suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, thank you." Marinette said, though she did want to run Gabriel's establishment, she did not want to marry Adrien to get it for two reasons.

One, she did not want to marry Adrien.

Two, she wanted to earn the position, not just marry into it.

"I am Claude, is there anything you two lovebirds came here to buy?", asked a staff member. Marinette released a small growl. Adrien turned around to speak to him, as he did Claude recognized Adrien, "Oh no, sorry Monsieur Adrien, I did not know, but anyway why are you and your girlfriend here?"

"I am not this idiots girlfriend!", yelled Marinette, then stomped away to go look at the new spring collection.

"Ahh, I see Monsieur! Lady problems," sympathized Claude.

"I got her angry," sighed Adrien. He was trying his best to woo her back but nothing seemed to work, hard boiled egg.

"I understand, do you want her to be… you know,"

"Y...yes" stuttered Adrien

"Yes, leave it to me!", replied the staff member before turning around and entering the large store control room, usually abandoned.

"Time to put this to use!", beamed Claude

Meanwhile, hidden in this the store:

"He said yes, he said yes…" hissed Lila into her walky-talky, fuming. "Will that son of a B pay for that answer!"

"Put Procedure G in action!", replied Alya, on the other side of the line. That bastard will not get his filthy hands on my little Cinnabon, NEVER!

Soon after this conversation, the two attack team in the prestigious designers store were all spreading out to execute Procedure G and Adrien Agreste.

"He is not running away from me this time," whispered Alix, her aura seething evil, eyes filled with hatred. Nobody hurts sweet Mari, not while I am alive.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **I will legit BARBECUE Adrien Agreste with extra hot sauce in this fic!**

 **Don't think I will go easy on him, NOPE.**

 **For those who want me to update my other fic, updates will come soon!**

 **BTW: Adrien, I will make ur life a living hell. I will burn you just until an inch of your life remains, then let you heal only to burn you again. Get ready for torture! *devious smile and crackle***

 ***back to normal perky self* But remember this, I will mainly focus on this but if I get ideas I will update the other ;)!**

 **I don't abandon my awesome reviewers ever…**

 **Au Revoir!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings petite unicorns, here is a little dialogue between me and a reviewer, that I will pretend I know.**

 **ME: Greetings my petite unicorn**

 **REVIEWER: Will you please stop with that…**

 **ME: Never, let's move on, ADRIEN AGRESTE WILL DIE**

 **ADRIEN: heeeeyyy, what did I do to you?**

 **ME: Nothing but I will barbecue your face.**

 **ALYA: GO, UNICORNMAFIA6234 (I changed my name so, yeah. Innocent DayZ6234 is gone forever, the assassin UnicornMafia6234 is gonna kill Adrien)**

 **MY FRIEND THAT IS SITTING BESIDE ME AS I WRITE: Y'all pray for Adrien (please, he's too pure for this)**

 **ME: *evil crackle* + *camera zooming out***

 **ME: Time to drag Agreste into the slaughter house**

 **Sorry for the long wait!**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette was in awe as she scurried around the giant corporation, looking for a piece of clothing that matched the one she was holding in her right hand, that was based on Chat Noir's suit, noticing this Adrien was quick with a pun. "Still looking for a purr… ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…"

Adrien was fast with comebacks but Mariette was faster she grabbed his ear and sharply twisted it and pulling him as she looked around for a pair of black jeans.

Quicky she spotted them and shook them at Adrien's wincing face and asked "Do you like these," before finding a better pair and scurried away, dragging Adrien by the ear behind her.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

In a close corner, Nino was watching the so-called date. "Sure hope Adrien comes out alive," sighed Nino

"Did I just hear a certain Nino Lahiffe, helping a certain Adrien Agreste?", asked Alya as she stalked up to Nino, eyes gleaming with villainy.

"GOD HELP ME!", was Nino's last words before Alya got him into a headlock and after a minute of dealing with the mass murderer Nino was pleading for forgiveness.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette stepped out of a changing room, to admire the outfit she put together. A green blouse, black jeans with a leather jacket. A gold chain was wrapped around her neck, a silver clutch sat in her arms and nine-inch heels adorn her feet.

How can Marinette walk in those, thought Adrien, his memory dating back to Reflecta. I, a model can hardly walk in them, but a clumsy girl can strut the cat walk like a pro! Wait did I just pun again in my mind, I think I a annoying myself at this point.

Marinette pulled out her phone to text the girls:

MARINETTE: Hey guys, I'm with #PoshBoy Gabriels. I am trying on a outfit inspired by CN. Whatcha think.

Right after the message she attached a picture of her in the outfit.

Finally Adrien decided it was a good idea to say something, "Nice outfit." Marinette ignored the comment. "Marinette, do you want to go get lunch?"

"Fine," relied Marinette as she entered the changing room to change back, soon she exited the tiny room with the outfit in hand. She moved to the counter to pay, Adrien jabbed his card into the POS before Marinette could enter hers. The saleswoman looked at her screen to see the Agreste name. "Adrien" she squeaked, Adrien nodded. "You may go, this is on the house!" concluded the sales lady as she dismissively waved her hand in front of the duo.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

The blonde and the bluenette sat quietly parallel from each other, each with. Their own food. Marinette has a chicken salad with a fruit smoothie and Adrien ordered a vegetarian wrap with a bottle of pepsi.

"So, are we gonna talk or not!" asked Adrien. Marinette did not answer, she turned her head, her gaze focusing a child eating a burger. "Come on, I asked you out so we can talk!"

"No, you asked me out cause I'm Ladybug," concluded Marinette, "And I swear to you, Ladrien will not be a canon ship on Alya ship list, also scratch out Nino's and Alya's Operation Adrienette."

"That was a thing?"

"Don't play dumb, Agreste! You and I know they shipped us! Not just 'cause I liked you, keyword: liked you, because back then we could go on double dates and Alya could play matchmaker," stated Marinette.

"I knew it, you still like me!"

"Keyword is liked, Agreste! Liked…" Marinette said, not impressed my Monsieur Oblivious. "Alya, please save me"

"That's it! Move it, Agreste!" Alya came running in and pushed Adrien off his chair, pulling Marinette into a tight hug. "Ssshhhh… girl! Don't worry Aunty Alya got you" cooed Alya softly with her chin propped up on Marinette's head "We are leaving," said Alya as she grabbed the bags that sat next to bluenette's chair.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette and Alya entered Marinette's poster-free room, they were both surprised when they saw their wolf pack waiting for the bluenette, eager for the return of their princess.

"Soooo how did it go… " asked Lila as she slowest shredding the rest of Marinette's Adrien shrine, making sure that she packed every bit for kindling for a near camping trip, I will burn every bit and throw all the ashes into water…

After about half an hour of explaining, ranting and comforting, the group decided it was time to change subject. For the rest of the day, all the girls avoided all concepts relating Adrien, Adrien, Adrien and Adrien. Well, until the next morning…

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

The next morning Marinette's phone buzzed, then it buzzed again, then again. It kept buzzing as if it had somehow consumed catnip. "How many times do I have to tell them! Stop texting in the morning…" groaned Marinette as she lifted her groggily, hair disheveled and still partly asleep.

ALYA: Happy Birthday, Marinette!

ALIX: Its Maris b-day

ALYA: Yup, wait

ALYA: DOES ADRIEN KNOW!

LILA: I swear if he does something…

And the chat continued… Marinette searched her memory, It's my birthday?! Ohh yeah it is!

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

The bluenette slowly climbed the stairs in front of the school doors, trying not to be seen of heard.

"MARINETTE!" hollered Alya as she ran up to Mari, catching her breath at the top step, "Ha-ppy Bir-th- day" Alya said panting heavily doubling over.

Marinette felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, "It's you birthday, Mari" said an all too familiar voice.

"Don't call me that, and yes it is!" Marinette grabbed Alya's water bottle to help her catch her breath and soothe her dry throat.

"Well, happy birthday! When's the party, I'd be happy to attend…"

"Thanks for the.." before Marinette could continue, Alix saved her the trouble of talking to the dumb blondie.

"Yes, thanks! Agreste" she spat out, "Marinette's party is tonight, and don't worry you're not invited…"

"Yes, Adrien! You are not allowed to attend…" Alya repeated to make the concept sink in his thick skull

"Why aren't I, I did nothing," whined Adrien using the notorious puppy dog eyes.

"How many time do I have to tell you you pretty bag of meat, puppy dog eyes don't work!" groaned Marinette staring at him square in the eyes to prove the point. "You are not allowed to come!"

Adrien sighed, ooookay so I have sneak in, concluded Adrien in his head as he slowly saw the girls walk away. "Sooo, Marinette… we are planning your birthday,we decided the theme is well… normal…" explained Alya excitedly. "The entire class is invited even the boys, but not Adrien!"

"Yeah, and Lila asked her parents if they could lend us the corner of her family's resort Le Eiffel Grande for your party and guess what it has a huge pool and hot tub!" cheered Alix. (A/N: Le Eiffel Grande is fictional for all I know I just came up with it, just so you know)

"You guys don't have to do all that, it's just a birthday nothing big!" Lila, who just sneaked in behind Mari heard the remark and burst out.

"It's not just a birthday! It's the birthday. This birthday will be the best day of your entire life, you planned everyone else's birthday, you deserve something in return! You are also kind to everyone, even the duo of rich blondies who by now if I were you, I would send to the hospital. You are the best girl in our class, you go through so much on a normal day basis and you never got akumatized once, not freaking once!" Lila argued, while hugging Marinette tightly.

"Real I don't do that much…" said Marinette calmly, she really was used to compliments but she never took them personally. Never.

"She is modest too!" Lila snuggles deeper into Marinette. Meanwhile behind Marinette and the girls, the boys managed to eavesdrop,

"Well, that means that you're not invited!" Nino said, concerned for his buddy.

"I need to sneak in," said Adrien calmly as he got out for his hiding place and headed to class.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, I kinda had writers block!**

 **I will update soon, I promise.**

 **Now about Le Eiffel Grande, it fictional and I am planning to locate it near the Eiffel Tower.**

 **I have a question for all of you, who here watched Kaichou Wa Maid Sama? If you did do you remember cram school kids that follow Misaki, what if I did that but, Claude and some employees are going matchmaker crazy?**

 **Toodles,**

 **I can just see my BFFs cringing. Lol!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings petite unicorns,**

 **It's me again.**

 **The one and only UnicornMafia6233**

 **I'm back with Chapter 7! Yay**

 **I'm actually writing this on a field trip, so I'm on a bus a tourist bus so yeah. It's really cool!**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette entered her Le Eiffel Grande resort, she looked around hoping to see Alya or any of the girl but unfortunately they weren't in sight. For the night, Marinette was told that it was semi-formal so she wore a pink dress that reached her knees, a leather jacket, black 4 inch heeled boots that reached mid-calves and a pink clutch

She noticed that the resort was filled with more people than her class, waaaaaay more. Lila sure has some connections around Paris! Everyone was either wearing semi formal or a swim suit for the pool.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Lila, Alya, Alix, Rose and Juleka has poised themselves hidden from Marinette.

"The plan is to grab Marinette pick her up and lug her to the five star resort room upstairs right," confirmed Rose as she cautiously looked around hoping they don't attract unwanted attention from the guests that populated about eighty percent of party.

They group of girls proceeded with their plans of attack, grabbing Marinette, swinging her onto their backs then fled to the designated room. And what Marinette and the kidnappers didn't notice is that they left a dazed Adrien Agreste in the dust. **(A/N: Lol, RIP Adrien!)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Mmmmph!" struggled Marinette as she was carefully unloaded onto a soft mattress covered in heavenly quilts.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cheered the female squadron of kidnappers. Marinette looked around and found a small mountain of presents all wrapped in exquisite wrapping paper with classy fabric ribbons sitting on a near table. On the far side of the room, were six beautiful moist cupcakes, decorated with fondant flowers and piled with icing and caramel sauce.

"You guys didn't have to do this much! Heck, you didn't have to throw a party at all…" There was a knock at the door. "Well, I'm the birthday girl, I insist on answering it" said Marinette calmly as she strode to the large mahogany door. It was amazing how Marinette lost all of her clumsiness in a matter of less than I a week. Twisting the doorknob, the birthday girl look out to see a certain persistent blonde, who really was desperate because he did not wait till the door was fully opened. He flat out charged in.

"OUT!" shouted Marinette, using her pointer finger to indicate the large wooden door.

"No, hello?" asked Adrien innocently.

"No, hello," replied Marinette starkly, "A person like you should not get a hello but instead be put in hell!"

"Burning words my princess…" cooed Adrien while Marinette was slowly fuming, Why are my words not effecting him?

"Shut up and get out…"

"Why, what's wrong with spending time with mon Cherie?" Adrien said while cuddling Marinette's arm I'm done! Marinette shook Adrien off her arm and smashed all the beautiful cupcakes on his face.

"Oh, what a shame. I wasted all these cupcakes on your face! I apologize, my beautiful cupcakes for coming in contact with the pervs face…" Marinette took the closest water body with unfortunately was a bowl of punch, not a lake and poured half of the iced fruit juice on his head and the other half down the back of his shirt. **(A/N: Imagine the girls watching this… wait let's add that!)**

Meanwhile, behind this extraordinary scene the girls watched in awe as the say Marinette Dupain Cheng handing Adrien Agreste his filthy rich butt on a gold plate. All Alya could do was simply do the thing she is best at, video taping it all, for posting on the Ladyblog, when this goes viral…

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Once Marinette was done beating the crap out of Adrien who surprisingly survived the traumatizing event, the girls left the room in shreds, Lila quickly called room service to clean up.

Adrien on the other hand was trying to recollect his thoughts and his pretty much dead ego. Maybe I should ask Mari out to the Buffet father just bought later? **(A/N: everybody facepalm…)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARINETTE !" shouted the crowd of people who attended the party as Marinette cut the giant chocolate-caramel cake that she knew came from and is the most expensive cake from her family bakery. Marinette started serving the cake to all the visitors, them individually wishing her a happy birthday. After about three fourths of the visitors came the a very persistent blonde, still idiotically trying to win a date **(A/N: Can we all just facepalm at his stupidity again… actually can we just throw him to the wolves. People like him will make the zombies win the zombie apocalypse!)**

Marinette happily served the cake to Adrien without noticing, "Hope you enjoy the party!" exclaimed Marinette perkily. "Thank you," exclaimed Adrien, maybe she's excepting me now? thought Adrien hopefully.

The bell run in Marinette's head, that familiar voice… wait why don't I open my eyes to see who it is, I really am stupid… She turned around only to see the ridiculously persistent blonde waving to her like a the force created by the movement revived his now dead ego. Mari let out a frustrated roll and turned around so she could ignore his existence.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

While this love scene occurred, Lila noticed the blonde, ALERT THE TROOP, ALERT THE TROOP, ALERT THE TROOPS! Lila scanned the large expanse of crowded land on search of Alya, "the girl that would never betray Mari". Much to Lila surprise, Alya had Nino in a headlock, twisting her knuckles on the crown of the boys head, where is hat is supposed to be. Instread the hat was floating on the top of the pink punch, mostly soaked.

"ALYA! THE AGRESTE IS MAKING A MOVE!" Alya dropped Nino's head, and ran to Lila at full speed.

"Where is the the freaking model, I want to, no NEED TO kill him…" hissed Alya, emitting an evil aura that scared everyone, including Lila. She was so scared, all she could do to answer the question was point in the direction of Adrien, Marinette and the large cake, and by now you by now, that his cake won't survive much longer due to "Hurricane Alya".

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Soooo, Mari… I love your dress! One of these days I should take you home and show it to my dad, huh~" asked Adrien, sporting a sinful smile, "And while we're at it, I might as well show you my room…" Adrien had now posed himself in a fashion in which he had one elbow on a nearby table and feet at a diagonal (AKA: Adrien acting like TRYING to be swag, but instead acting like a doushe)

"I'll ask you nicely, only once so use you chance wisely, sleaze ball! Please let me live in peace, away from you!" exclaimed Marinette with an equal mix of cheer and sarcasm.

"How could I, an Agreste not want a beauty like yourself… us Agrestes only get the best!"

Surprisingly enough, Marinette, as the tough girl we now know broke down crying! And to make the matter worst, Hurricane Alya was about to hit, just a few yards off! As Marinette collapsed, Alya ran over. That stung… it really stung… thought Marinette. Screw Agreste, I'm waaaaay too good for that son of a…

"AGRESTE, YOU BASTARD! You did it again, now look at poor Mari!" Alya held the sobbing girl close to her heart as she shot Adrien with a look that could possibly kill. Actually, Alya already handed Marinette to Lila and stalked over to Adrien, cracking her knuckles.

Mari slowly stood up, "Alya you don't have to, I'll deal with this Bastard by myself…"

"Nope, I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Alya said as the birthday girl and the her, both, went in for the kill

"GOD HELP ME!"

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

I'm a horrible person, I DID NOT UPDATE IN TWO MONTHS! I'm so so so sorry!

I started writing this in May and now I'm publishing it in late July

SUPER DUPER SORRY

PS: How many of you watch anime? Please tell me a good reverse harem anime! In exchange I will give you a good anime, watch: NORN9


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings Petite Unicorns,**

 **It is I, UnicornMafia and I have a chapter for all my sweeties to enjoy!**

 **It's summer now and am I the only one who is bored out of their minds cause I got no plans what so ever and all I'm doing now is reading fanfics and watching anime….**

 **Welcome to my life and welcome to Adrien's hell…**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Adrien slowest walked home, hanging his head, probably as low or even lower than his ego… His fingers curled around the doorknob and he gave a half-hearted

yank. To his surprise, his father was climbing down the main stairway, just parallel to the door, unfortunately talking on the phone.

Adrien let out a weak, "Hey dad," before making his way up the stairs.

Gabriel turned around to greet his son, instead he noticed the condition Adrien was in. Currently, the internally dead Adrien had his shirt plagued by about twelve stains, his sleeves ripped, his slacks dripping with punch and his hair… his hair was as if the little mermaid wanted to wash her tail with a mop of blonde hair, instead of whatever she usually does to wash it!

"Adrien, what happened…" asked Gabriel coldly, fully expecting an answer complete with details and a police report.

"Dad, let's just say that I reject a girl that I shouldn't have and now I want her back…"

"Aaaahhh" answered Mr. Agreste, then he let out a small chuckle, that's what happened with Angelique **(A/N: That what I'm gonna call BBQ chickens mom. From how on in the author notes I will refer to him as The BBQ Chicken…)**

"Adrien, I would like you to invite Ms. Marinette to supper tomorrow evening,"

Without asking another question, Mr. Agreste left the room, things should work themselves out…

As of to answer, Natalie escorted Adrien to his room then muttered a "good luck", before quietly shutting the large silver door.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **(A/N: Let's reheat the chicken in… hmmmm…. what should we use to roast him today… how about something new! Something weird, how about a kiln… yes no one has ever used that before! How about I keep him in it for about a week! Yay who want slow roasted BBQ chicken!)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 _Why was is he calling me! That bastard is probably gonna invite me to that crappy buffet his dad just bought. Ohh weeellllll, maybe it's an intern from his dad! EEEEKK! Thought Mari, debating whether or not to answer the phone. F it!_

"Ummm… hello, " answer Marinette, praying that it was the renounced fashion designer instead of the renounced blonde idiot

 _That bastard is like a dumb blondde who has natural blonde hair but decided to bleach dye his hair anyway… brings a new meaning to dumb blonde_ **(A/N: No offence to all blondes out there, not all blondes are dumb, it's just Adrien is is a real idiot…)**

"Marinette, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with me to dinner tomorrow ni…"

"NO!" the girl replied sharply, not trying to sugar-coat anything, "I will not spend another MINUTE with you and your inflated ego!"

Marinette hung up.

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Adrien entered his father's office quietly, and noticed that THE Gabriel Adreste was completely free, and to add to that he seemed like he was day dreaming…

I never thought this day would come…

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 _"Hello Gabriel Agreste, my name is Marinette and I would love to one day become part of your family!" said a pretty bluenette, sitting opposite to Gabriel, sipping a tall fruit smoothie._

 _"Yes my dear, I would love to invite you! You are such a pretty lady, Marinette!" complemented Gabriel, "Do you by any chance like to model for my company? You seem like you would be more enthusiastic about that job than my son!" said the designer with a sickenly sweet smile…_

"FATHER!" shouted Adrein, his face right in front of Gabriel, obviously worried. "Father, were you just day dreaming…."

"Nevermind, son. What do you need?"

"Ummm…. Marinette won't talk to me…"

"Don't worry, Adrien! Leave this to me." **(A/N: I'm gonna make Mr. Agreste nice to Marinette so yeah…)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"ARRRGGG!" cried Marinette mentally pulling her her hair out in frustration, "that idiot is calling again!"

"Pickup the phone and give him the what for!" Tikki cheered, giving Marinette a small thumbs up. "You can do it!""

With Tikki's words of encouragement, Marinette picked up the phone and accepted the calls!

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" yelled Mari into the phone, wishing she could grab Adrien's head and twist it into a headlock.

"I'm sorry for my son's poor behaviour, I would like for you to come to my new buffet, tomorrow evening for supper, for a formal apology," asked Gabriel

"M-M-Mr. A-Agreste?!" asked Mari in shock

"Yes mademoiselle!" answered Gabriel sweetly

"Is it really you OR IT THAT DIRTY LITTLE RAT PLAYING ANOTHER DIRTY TRICK SO I COULD BREAK AGAIN!" The bluenettes mood changed as fast as, or even faster than she could transform into Ladybug.

"No Ms. Dupain Cheng, it is me, Gabriel Agreste. Would you please attend dinner with me tomorrow night."

"If it I really you I will, you are my favourite fashion designer and my idol so how could I ever refuse," answered Marinette cheerfully, " BUT I SWEAR IF ITS YOU, ADRIEN BASTARD AGRESTE I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BLOODY MISTAKE!" shouted Mari into the phone before adding a sweet "Bye bye, Mr. Agreste, send my regards to Natalie and my threat to Adrien!" Then she hung up.

"That girl is better than I thought!" Mr. Agreste thought out loud. "Adrien, Marinette wants to kill you and she will make it look like a bloody accident!"

"WHAAAAT!"

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

That night:

There was a light thud on Marinette's balcony as the notorious flirt of Paris, Chat Noir landed gracefully on Marinette's roof, not gracefully enough though. Within a matter of 5 seconds Marinette's was on the roof you a metal flying pan, ready to ward of the supposed raider that had attached himself to her humble abode.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU STUPID BLONDE IDIOT WITH AN EVEN STUPIDER GET-UP! GET OFF MY ROOF, AGRESTE!"

"How did I you know it was meeeeeeee!" Marinette, with a might swing of her glorious frying pan she used to make waffles the previous morning, hit the mangy alley cat right on the apples of his cheek and with that blow what flew of her balcony, well now has makeup team doesn't need to use too much blush for his next photoshoot.

"I sure hope that idiot got his lesson, 'cause it literally slapped him in the face…"

"SOOO MARINETTE WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME WITH ME TO THE EIFFEL TOWER!" hollered Chat from a nearby building.

 _I'm not doing this anymore…._

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Soooooo whatcha think! ;)**

 **I finished this fic in one day, sooooo proud (TT-TT)**

 **I liked how I put Gabriel in this cause whenever you put gabe it makes thing a little more endearing and funny, especially if he is gonna force the idiot to make moves on Mari.**

 **I need some help: can y'all help me think of an ending to this story, I'm not planning to end it soon but I need some ideas.**

 **Anywho, everyone go watch Romeo X Juliet and cry your eyes out**

 **Toodles (I can see my BFF cringing at this),**

 **UnicornMafia :3**

 **P.S: ADRIEN SHALL DIE *cue evil laughter***


	9. Chapter 9

**Greetings petite unicorns,**

 **It is I, UnicornMafia with a new Chapter for you!**

 **Sooo I'm writing this the day after I wrote my previous chapter, so yeah!**

 **YALL BE PROUD, CAUSE YOU GIRL IS THE LAZIEST PIECE OF MEAT THE WORLD HAS DARED TAKE IN!**

 **So who is in for some BBQ CHICKEN!**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

The table was unexpected quiet… The trio of people stood out in the buffet like two diamonds and a especially shiny sapphire in a pile of pebbles. _I thought that bastard wouldn't be here_ …

"So, Ms. Dupain Cheng, would you like a drink?" asked Mr. Agreste, trying to lighten the mood and play matchmaker.

"Yes, thank you very much! If you would not mind, I would like if you could call me Mari, Ms. Dupain Cheng is a little too formal for my taste," responded Marinette friendly,

"Mari, I'll get it for you!" Adrien stood up immediately.

"YOU DONT CALL ME MARI, YOU CALL ME MS. DUPAIN CHENG! OR ACTUALLY DON'T CALL ME AT ALL, YOU BASTARD OF AN AGRESTE!"

"If I don't call you anything how can I tell you I love you?" Adrien replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Marinette grabbed her plate and swung it hard, hitting Agreste's face hard giving him a bloody nose.

"I'll go get the drinks and get you a new plate," and without another word Adrien turned around and headed straight for the drinks bar and then inside the kitchen go request a new plate.

 _Bloody accident…_ "Sorry about my son, Mari," apologizes Gabriel, "something when he isn't under a tight eye he can be a little… how do I say it… _flirtatious_."

"I know."

"How did he get such a bad impression on you? I know I am not always with him to coach him but he should know how to handle a lady, but how did he anger one so much as to break a plate on his head and to add to that how did he anger a sweet young lady like you?!"

"Well that's a long story, Mr. Agreste."

"Gabriel" corrected the fashion designer

"Well that's a long story, _Gabriel_."

"I understand, but how can he anger a sweet young lady like you, I mean, I remember you from the competition your school held last year, excuse my language, but I know you are far from a _spoiled brat_ like that daughter of Andrés, what was her name?"

"Chloe"

" _Oui_ , Chloe! And you are also very talented, Mari! Which design school did you go to, I will be sure to put a good review for them?"

"Oh I didn't go to a design school, I learnt by myself, or actually, I learned by observing you work, it has been a great inspiration for me!"

"I am glad to hear that, Mari! In fact after seeing your work, I was convinced that when you would be old enough for an internship I would give you one, after I saw your handy signature trick, and intricate stitching I started to use your smart little trick, it actually came in handy! Some of my business rival took my designs just like _Chloe_ did with you and your trick saved me in court when I sued them for theft!"

"I am very happy that you found my work to be of value to you," gushed Marinette, hardly able to hold back a blush.

"Of course, my darling, Mari! I would like to offer an internship to you for the summer, if you would like!" exclaimed Gabriel, "although I need to talk to your parent, I want your opinion first, if I were you I would not let this opportunity go to waste.

 _This girl is the sweetest thing, I cannot believe my son would treat her poorly. Maybe I could offer the company to her, Adrien never took a liking to the fashion industry anyway, although this girl seems to be delighted and she seems like the perfect person!_

"I would very much like that, if you don't mind! When would you like to talk to my parents? I think it would be best for it to be in the evening, they usually have customers during the day."

"What do you parents do?" asked the designer, fully expecting Marinette to answer that her parents are a high class socialites or at least in the high class of Paris, _Marinette does have the class of an upper class women._

"Oh they're bakers, there bakery is nearby, if you would like I could show it to you!" Gabriel was in shock. _How could such a talented, class, and delightful girl come from a mediocre class family in Paris?_

"I would love to see there bakery, in fact how about I give you a ride home today!"

"That would be wonderful"

"Then it is settled, tomorrow evening, after school, I shall accompany you home and talk to your parents, and if it is okay with you, I would like to also see your designs!"

"That would also be wonderful, I would love to show you my designs but would it be okay with you if I could show you some of my projects and if you and give me advice," asked Marinette shyly, about to combust, _My favourite designer, Gabriel Agreste, is giving me an intern!_

"That would be amazing, my darling! I would like for you to treat me like your family, you can ask me for anything! For me, I think of you like my niece, I would be honoured of you thought of me like your uncle! In fact, I know your uncle, he is a great man!"

"I don't know what to say, _Uncle_ Gabriel" Marinette exclaimed, accepting Gabriel's offers.

Gabriel got out of his seat and walked over, then he did the impossible he hugged Mari, "Thank you, Mari!"

And during all this, Adrien was carrying two ice cold glasses of water, explained to the chef why the plates were broken…

 **(A/N: IK, Adrien missed out, my message to Adrien right now "Yo, plate head! Your dad is treating the girl who just broke a plate on your head better than he ever treated you IN YOUR LIFE, get wrecked")**

Adrien came back soon with two drinks and a plate, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, IDIOT! I swear your rich spoiled butt can't do anything…" shouted Marinette.

 _Yup, she run the company just fine… But now I'm worried, how will my son survive, with her around… nah… everything will be fine. Plus I don't think that really matters_ **(A/N: Get wrecked, Adri-kins)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

RIIIIIIIING!

The school bells rang as class was dismissed for the day, finally! Today had been especially tiresome, Adrien had tried to speak with her all day!

 _How many times did I tell him, stay away but does he listen, NOOOOO! No one listens to the logical Marinette, not even Marinette listens to Marinette she thought it was a good idea…_

Marinette's thought were interrupted as she stumbled on the stairs. _Crap_

Suddenly there came a high pitched laughter, "Mari-trash still can't walk properly, she still walks like a dying giraffe!"

"Shut up, Chloe!" Marinette warned, giving the brat a menacing look, meant to kill, but Chloe being the idiot she is didn't take the hint.

"Oooooh, is this because Adrien doesn't like you but he likes me, is this cause he REJECTED YOU! I wouldn't be surprised you are still the PIECE OF TRASH YOU ALWAYS WERE, a waste of space, if I were you I would just kill myself…"

The insult sunk into Marinette, she had grown a thick skin because of Chloe's constant insults and teasing, but I guess, the skin wasn't thick enough, Marinette broke down. She sobbed her eyes out.

Chloe walked over to her towering above her, "Yes, no one will ever like a piece of trash like you, Marinette. So save them _and_ yourself the trouble and just, _kill yourself."_

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **(A/N: Classic Adrienette shipper would think, "ADRIEN TO THE RESCUE TIME," but Nuh uhhh!)**

Gabriel checked his clock, it was about time to pick up Marinette and Adrien, luckily he was close by.

"Driver, to Adrien's school, _merci_!"

Soon he arrived and he look outside the window, there was a girl crying… _blue hair, pigtails, and a tall blonde. Hmmmm…. MARINETTE!_

Mr. Agreste literally jumped out of his car and went running towards the crying Marinette pushing Chloe away.

Unfortunately for Chloe, he had heard what she had said to Marinette. _Marinette is being bullied, how is she still so cheerful?!_

Soon after comforting Marinette he had pulled her into the limo, then turned around to talk to the blonde responsible with a simple, "Your father will hear about this." He turned around but then he heard a shout

"Why do you care about her?! She is a piece of trash, she is of a lower class, she was made to be used and thrown away, why do you care?!" asked a jealous and angry Chloe.

"Because she is close to me and SHE IS BETTER THAN YOU!" Gabriel said to Chloe, making sure to get the second part across to her.

Meanwhile, Adrien was watching this all, _Since when was dad that nice?!_

"Son get in the car!" called Gabriel as he rushed in to comfort Mari, and to leave no doubt in her minds that Chloe is wrong, and she is the most beautiful jewel the word has to offer, _Screw niece, to me she is my daughter_

Soon Adrien got in the car, and he was purely confused and surprised.

"Mari, darling. If you are that upset you can take it out of Adrien," offered Gabriel, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"You mean it?!" Marinette asked in surprise, wide-eyed.

"Yes"

"Well then…" Marinette said rubbing her hands togeather

"DAAAAAD!"

 _She really is a jewel! I cannot wait to meet her family,_ "Driver the Dupain Cheng Bakery, please!"

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Sooo I finished this in one day too! Yay**

 **I am putting Gabriel as kinda like a protective father figure for Marinette, cause I personally love the fanfics that do this so yeah, it will be fun!**

 **Anywho, now I'm watching Kimi ni Todoke, so yeah, I can't feel anymore!**

 **Toodles,**

 **UnicornMafia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings petite unicorns,**

 **Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I was just kinda busy with life and all… please don't kill me**

 **Somebody asked it this will be a Gabrielnette or something, my reply:**

 **This is a Adrienette fic for pure sadists or it can be a complete humorous fic where Adrien is mentally killed again and again. Another thing, is there even a thing that is Gabriel X Marinette xD Is that even possible… lol.**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

"Mari, I've realized you look different from the time you won the hat competition, I have noticed you have a different outfit, hairstyle and...eye colour?" Gabriel asked Marinette.

"Well… quite a bit has changed since those days, back in those day I used to have a huge crush on your son, then he rejected me and now… we'll it ended like this and BOY I WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH AN IDIOT AGAIN, I learned my lesson god!"

"I see"

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Marinette Dupain Cheng led Gabriel Agreste into her parents humble bakery, and suddenly a large man came rushing from the back of the bakery to welcome his daughter home. While wrapping his giant arms around his small daughter, he noticed a man and a boy behind them and was quick to put a name to them both: Adrien and Gabriel Agreste.

Tom bent over to Marinette's ear "What's that boy who rejected a oh and his dad going here?"

Marinette answered "To be honest, I don't know what Adrien is doing here but his dad wants to talked to you.

After a good solid ten minutes of talking, Tom Dupain allowed Marinette to have an internship at Gabriels, on the condition that she doesn't slack off on her chores or her extra schoolwork in the summer.

Soon after Mrs. Cheng came in, also as surprised as her husband to see the arich duo in her house.

"Hello, Mr. Agreste! Adrien! What are you two doing here?" asked Mrs. Cheng politely.

"I have come to asks Tom and yourself, if Marinette could be granted an internship at my company, she will be perfectly safe, and she will be my eyes the whole time, I swear!" pleaded Gabriel. "And to add to that, if she needs any help with her schoolwork, she should feel free to ask me."

"Tom, what do you say?"

"I said yes, on the condition that Mari's grades don't drop and she keeps up with her chores, is it okay with you honey?"

"Oh course it is, our little sweetheart is reaching her dreams!" exclaimed Sabine before turning around to thank Mr. Agreste.

"It is my pleasure."

"Mr. Agreste, will you be staying for dinner?" asked Tom

"Call me Gabriel, and I will if Marinette wants."

"Yes, please"

Then it was settled, Gabriel Agreste was staying for dinner at the Dupain Chengs. And the legendary barbecue chicken was… well… umm.. he didn't know what he was gonna do, but he knew he would end up with multiple bruises if he did something wrong.

By the way, that night the Dupain-Chengs were serving roasted turkey. ( **A/N: aka Adrien's cousin! Lol, still comparing Adrien to poultry!)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

Soon the visit was over, Gabriel and Adrien had both left the bakery and have entered the Agreste limo and were on their way home.

"Father, you don't seriously think that's a good idea, right… She will beat the crap out of me and look pretty doing it!"

Gabriel gasped, "You think so!". His eyes beamed with admiration, "Maybe she should model my new martial art collection…"

Adrien sunk back in his seat, utterly dead, done with life, thing wouldn't possibly get any worse. **(A/N: Or so he thought)** Adrien's phone began to vibrate, he opened his bag and was welcomed with the delightful stench of rotting Camembert and Chloe's painfully ugly face. And it was raining. Perfect. **(A/N: I am really good at making things sound 100 times worse)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

As the sun rose and shone upon the beautiful Paris, the superhero duo were back at work, it had been a long time since the last akuma.

{Insert your own Akuma story here cause let's be honest, ain't nobody got time to write an akuma plot thing or the wits to pull off a lucky charm. And let's be real, who actually reads this part of the fanfic and understand all the action, or even, who reads this part…lol}

By the time the akuma was dealt with, in a very short time, Chat Noir realized, he had taken more blows than the akuma. Marinette really does hate me…

(A/N: No shit Sherlock)

Ladybug checked her earrings. Still all spots, time to have some fun!!! The heroine launched her yo yo straight at Chats face, If I'm stuck with the bastard might as well have some fun.

Needless to say, Ladybug beat the crap out of him and looked pretty doing it. Needless to say, Marinette was in a pretty good mood for the rest of the day.

Needless to say, all of Adrien's photo shoots for the week were cancelled.

 **(A/N: Rest in pieces, Adrien!!!)**

 **~ XOXOXO ~**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, I was kinda caught up with life and yeaaaah.**

 **I am gonna try really hard to update the next chapter soon.**

 **I have an idea: what if I turn this story into a story where I ask you guys for a prompt on how to kill Adrien and I do it.**

 **Yeahhhhh, my brain is seriously dead right now, so can u pleeeeeaaaaase help!!!!!**

 **Please leave an idea!!!!!**

 **Toodles, UnicornMafia6234**


End file.
